


Sangue

by Nymphie66



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphie66/pseuds/Nymphie66





	Sangue

Naples airport was loud and busy for the late evening. With businessmen and families trying to get where they need to be. Maria had darted ahead, trying to find their convoy to the island, pushing her way through the crowds in her element. Dick hung back to talk to Bruce and the brooding Damian who was examining the cross necklace he was given. "So, this is happening? _Anthony._ " 

"Yes, _Dante_." Bruce uttered out, using their codenames. Bruce was now sporting a goatee that made him look like a comic book character that Dick wouldn't dare let him on to. They had changed into some more lax clothing in order to fit in, and Dick had no product in his hair, making it look messy but natural. Damian was forced into a t shirt and some shorts with sandals, whereas Bruce and Dick were similar, but had swapped out the tee for a shirt. Maria still looked business like in heels and skirt suit. Though she had let her hair down.

"Can we really trust her?" Dick asked, referring to Maria.

"We don't have a choice." Bruce remarked, he didn't enjoy the situation they were in, he liked having choices, freedom, but he would be naïve to pretend that he knew the island and he was doubting how well he really knew his daughter. He felt emotion try and claw its way to his mind but he pushed it down with ease, he needed to focus, the island demanded that. 

"Why do I have to be the mute? Why can't Grayson be it?" Damian complained, it was a unanimous decision that the best for Damian would be to remain silent for the entirety of the trip, as its success was dependent on remaining undercover.

"Because Damian, the children on the island will want to play with their new American friend, and you will simply not pass for one." Maria finalised as they caught up to her. They were near the exit of the airport and her eyes were still darting around, looking for someone. "Now I do not want to hear a word from you, either of you to be honest, just leave the talking to me." 

The three boys gave each other looks of surprise but agreed, some more willing than others. Dick ruffled up Damian's hair as the opportunity had presented itself. He went to reprimand Dick but a stern reminding glare was given to him by Bruce that shut him up. Before the situation could escalate any further, a load shout grabbed their attention.

"AY MARIA! OVER HERE!" 

A boy, a teenager, just over sixteen, wearing a white shirt and some chino coloured shorts, he had a deep tan and was waving at the group enthusiastically. Maria's face lit up when she finally recognised him. The two dashed to meet each other, and Dick noted that it was the first time that he saw Maria exude emotion that wasn't just underlying disappointment. 

"Mateo! I hardly recognised you, you have grown so much!" Maria gave the boy a onceover before she came to the large scar that lay on the side of his head. His hair was longer on top and shaved on the sides so it truly showed it off. "Mateo, what is this? What happened? Tell me now!" 

"Ah Maria, you have not changed, calm down! It was only a scratch!" Mateo tried to assure the young woman but she was not having it. "Okay I had a little tussle with one of Donato's bastards. I was tryna help a girl but he had a knife and got me right on the head. Amara said I was lucky that I have such a thick skull." 

Maria chuckled as she glazed over the scar with her thumb. "Well she was right about that.. but did you not have your knife?" 

"I did, why do you think I just got a scar." Mateo joked back, causing Dick and Bruce to exchange concerned yet surprised looks. "Sorry where are my manners? Maria you have guests, please introduce me." 

"Ah si si, this is Dante-" Maria tugged on Dick's arm causing him to stumble forward. She then gritted out "-He's a close friend of mine." 

"Close, eh?" 

"No, Mateo not like that. I promised him that when it was safe, he could bring his father, Anthony-" Maria gestured to Bruce "-and his mute son, Leo, to the island. You see Anthony had an affair with a woman from Italy who claimed that she was from the island. A daughter was created that he did not know about till recently, and we think they may be on the island. Or at least we hope to find something." 

"I understand Maria, but you must understand that the chances of that are very slim. I do not wish to get your hopes high." Mateo turned solemnly to the others "Much blood as been spilt on the island." Something flashed in Mateo's eyes, grief, pain, anger, Bruce couldn't tell. He then broke out into a smile. "But alas, if not, you will get a nice holiday eh? Now come, Gabrielle is waiting."

Mateo ushered them to follow him out of the airport. Bruce noted Mateo’s reluctance to linger on the topic, whether it was to maintain optimism or to save them for bitter truth, he thought it suspicious. They were led to a car that took them down to a dock where a water plane was waiting. A woman, a bit older than Dick waited for them, next to her were two armed guards 


End file.
